Nothing Is Set In Stone OHSHC
by BulletFan10195
Summary: You are Haruhi's childhood best friend and you've been accepted into Ouran, but things start to get messy when the Host boys start falling for you. In this rich people's war, anything is game. The question isn't who's falling for you, but who are YOU falling for? All Host boys are available. Rated M for Kyouya. Yes, Kyouya.
1. A Chime From The Past

Nothing Is Set in Stone (OHSHC)

Ch.1: A Chime from the Past

"Hm?" The young girl questioned aloud.

A familiar computerized chime disturbed her from her homework. She shuffled off the bed and walked intrigued to her computer. A brand-spanking new PC given to her as a gift from the Hitachiin twins. Despite her argument, she was really grateful of the thoughtful gift.

The dark haired teenage female opened up the message she received. It read:

"_**Haru-neechan!**_

_**It's been a while, ne!? Guess what? That fancy school you told me to apply to, Ouran, they accepted me! I start in two weeks! My parents say 'hi', by the way. How's Ranka-papa? Let me know when you're available so you can show me around! Miss you lots, Haru-Haru!**_

_**Love, your imouto-chan, Kuraki!"**_

"Ah. She actually listened to my advice for once. Well, for educational purposes, that is." Fujioka Haruhi commented with a laugh, returning to her forgotten homework.

Haruhi hadn't seen her "imouto-chan" in quite a while. Not since she and her parents had moved to Nagasaki. It was a drastic and sudden move that the girls never gave the other a proper farewell. Just a strangled phone call with a foreign area code. Their relationship had changed to say the least. However, they had always managed to keep in contact through the internet. Even if the messages were days, sometimes weeks apart. More often than not, Haruhi had to walk to the local library just to get a hold of a computer. It was a strained, slightly altered friendship, but it was a friendship nonetheless.

"Haruhi!" Ranka called from the other room. "I'm going out now. Do you need anything before I go?"

The young Fujioka smiled brightly before running into the same room as her father and gossiped him the exciting news.

…

"Haa?" Both Hikaru and Kaoru questioned in synch.

"An old friend of yours..?" Hikaru began

"Attending Ouran?" Kaoru finished.

Haruhi nodded positively. "She told me she starts in two weeks. Though, she has asked me to show her around beforehand. I'm just waiting to hear back from her." The secret female replied, eyes never removing themselves from her notes.

"So then, she must be really smart." Kaoru mumbled about to no one in general.

"Just like our Haruhi." Hikaru teased with a pinch to one of Haruhi's tender cheeks.

The brunette quickly swatted the unwelcomed hand. "Stop that, Hikaru. And no, Kaoru." The more tranquil twin turned to her, confused. "She's not that smart."

The twins' facial expressions deadpanned. "Wow, Haruhi. Give the girl some credit, would ya?" Kaoru said through an awkward chortle.

Hikaru pondered for a minute before inquiring, "So, she's rich?"

"Not really. She's probably as financially stable as I am."

"Then..?" Kaoru started.

"How can she afford to go here?" Hikaru finished. The twins closing in on Haruhi's face.

"A scholarship." Haruhi replied simply, as if it were obvious. It probably was.

"But," Kaoru interrupted. "You said she wasn't smart."

"Well, yes. But, if I'm guessing correctly, her admittance essay must have been amazing." Once again, a bored, glazed-over look was smacked on both of the twins. "The process of obtaining a scholarship, at least to attend Ouran, is you take an admittance exam. If you have failed, or felt like you could have done better, you can request to submit an admittance essay. The essay basically states why you think you failed, what you would accomplish if admitted into Ouran, and how you would benefit the school. Pretty simple. But Kuraki has this gift to pull together an essay that really stands out, on the spot. My guess is that she did just that."

"Well, that makes sense." The red-head twins commented in synch. "Not."

"But a friend of Haruhi's..!" Kaoru began.

"..Is a toy of ours!" Hikaru finished. Both boys wrapping one of their arms around the other.

…

"Otousan? Otousan! We're going to be late!" Haruhi called from the main entrance. Kuraki had responded to the former's message, and with one week and five days to explore Ouran and their old neighborhood, Kuraki flew right on over as quickly as the airport would allow her. "I'm leaving you!"

"Coming! I'm coming!" Ranka choked out between breaths. He was strutting a vibrant, golden yellow sundress, white pumps, and scarlet red lipstick. "How do I look, sweetie?" Striking, what could only be guessed as a _"sexy pose"_, Haruhi answered in the only way she could.

"Good? I think."

Ranka's smile twitched. She was now in a personal emo corner, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I can't wait for Kuraki-chan to return." She mumbled to herself.

Suddenly, the door closed in a rushed manner. Ranka turned around and found his daughter missing. "Oi! Haruhi!"

…

"_Flight 405 from Nagasaki, now landing. Please retrieve your luggage at the luggage pick up center located in the west wing of the airport. Thank you for flying Nippon Airlines."_

The Fujioka family waited in the waiting area in front of the boarding door of flight 405. A swarm of people flooded the small area, making it almost impossible to locate a single Japanese girl. Luckily, Ranka had made a sign the night before.

**"Kuraki-chan! Come to Ranka-papa's arms!"**

He made sure to wave it in front of every teenage girl's face, in hopes that they were Kuraki.

"Ranka-papa!" A female's voice exclaimed excitedly before a body rammed into Ranka. The girl squeezed tightly, taking in every scent emanating from the comedic transvestite. "I'm home, Ranka-papa! Where's Haruhi!?"

"Kuraki-chan!" Haruhi welcomed with an unusually _un-Haruhi_ smile. "Welcome back!"

"Ha—Haruhi? Fujioka Haruhi?" The dark haired female questioned in awe. Her green eyes wandering over and inspecting every bit of this "Haruhi."

Haruhi nodded, "Mm!"

Kuraki blushed and started to laugh shyly, "Haru-Haru! I-I thought you were a boy! A really cute boy!"

"Ah-ha, ha. Ah, Kuraki-chan, how about we get you home? Haruhi's made a nice stew for us." Ranka interrupted before things got even more… awkward.

"Sure! I just have to get my things!"

…

"What do you think she'll be like, Kyouya?" In the middle of their lunch at the Suou residence, Tamaki inquired to his best friend. "Do you think she'll be anything like Haruhi?"

Kyouya, calmly eating his spicy pork ramen, answered, "Well, it is Haruhi. Do you think she'd choose an idiot as a friend?"

'_Well, besides you?'_

"However, given the fact that this girl has been Haruhi's friend since adolescence, she could have changed. I suppose we won't know until we meet her." The raven haired boy set down his chopsticks, picked up the bowl, and began to slurp the spicy, salty broth.

Tamaki, with a mouth full of cauliflower gratin, let his snicker slip out. "I love watching you eat, Kyouya."

"Oh?" With one last, giant slurp, the soup was finished. He set down the bowl. "And why is that?"

"Because you don't look the least bit sophisticated." Tamaki smiled brightly. "Always being in the Host Club, I guess I've forgotten that we're still us." Kyouya stared at the blonde, expectantly. "Don't you ever remember that we're still guys? That we should be able to burp, talk about body odor, pick small fights over... oh, I don't know, video games? Sometimes, I just wish we could be like that."

"Would something so stupid really make you happy?" Kyouya asked in all seriousness. He observed Tamaki's sudden change in attitude. Despite what the Ootori boy says, a sad Tamaki is always worse than a happy Tamaki.

"Hm. I don't know, honestly." Tamaki replied with a goofy grin. His face was introduced with a pillow flying at high speed.

Kyouya massaged the bridge of his nose, "You idiot." He continued to massage the rest of his face with his delicate, moisturized hands. The thought of this new girl would not stop attacking his mind.

'_Great… This idiot's got me wondering about this girl. Haruhi wouldn't choose a hoodlum for a friend, so she must be credible. And the odds of said girl being promiscuous can be counted out… right? Surely, Haruhi would want to avoid someone like that. That would leave her being someone as idiotic as…'_

Kyouya turned to find Tamaki scribbling on a scratch piece of paper. The blond made several faces as he concentrated. Once completed, Tamaki held up the piece of paper. It revealed a poorly drawn image of Kyouya slurping down a gigantic bowl of spicy ramen, almost drowning in the process.

"Look, Kyouya! The resemblance is uncanny, ne!?"

'_Haruhi, I really hope you know how to pick your friends.'_

* * *

_Well, I finally got around to making this fanfiction! I finished the anime about three months ago, but never felt confident in writing about it. This story is different though. The P.O.V. changes a lot, so guess who you are! Also, this was more of a "you" story but doesn't allow that. Hence, the P.O.V. ...thing._

_ALSO! This was originally meant to be a WWFFY (Who Would Fall For You) story type thing. It still is, sort of. So, ladies (and gents!) tell me who you'd like to end up with! Yes! Even this early in I want to hear you out! Whichever character gets the most "votes" gets more of the screen time! My vote is a tie between Kyouya and Kaoru~!  
_

_Don't let the Host boys down!_

_-BulletFan  
_


	2. It's Not Polite To Stare Hani-senpai

**Nothing Is Set In Stone (OHSHC)**

**Ch. 2: It's Not Polite to Stare, Hani-Senpai**

_Author's note: Last I checked, I am not Asian. Therefore, I couldn't possibly have created _"Ouran High School Host Club"_. I don't own it… stop mocking me! D:_

"Are you sure I look alright, Haru-neechan?" I questioned as I eyed myself in the Fujioka's bathroom mirror.

_-Sigh-_ I guess I'm the type of girl that's always way too self-conscious about my appearance; always trying to please others but never myself. But, in a way, that does please me. If I can make someone else happy on a day where they feel so crappy, well, then that's enough for me!

I stepped out of the bathroom and walked to the living room where Ranka-papa was enjoying the breakfast Haru-Haru 'professionally' prepared for us. I turned to Ranka-papa, showing him my choice outfit. I was wearing a pink, short-sleeved, one piece, mock kimono dress that reached past half my thigh, lined with white fabric. Underneath I wore a black laced tank, seeing as how the dress was for someone with a much larger bust than what I have. As for bottoms, I just slipped on some black leggings. Shoes? Well… I don't really have any "pretty shoes." It's all about sensibility, not fashion. Right? Instead of wearing my bright green galoshes or my _Hello Kitty_ slippers, I chose my black, clunky 'construction shoes', as Ranka-papa calls them.

"Ah, Kuraki-chan! You look absolutely adorable! Simply— _those shoes_, Kuraki?" I could feel the dissatisfaction in his voice. Damn. I messed up. "Worry not, my dear! We'll all go shopping after classes! Right, Haruhi?"

Haruhi, wearing his—no, wait. Man, she really does looks like a boy!—her powder blue jacket over a white dress shirt and pitch black tie, black as night pantaloons, and _really_ expensive looking dress shoes, entered the room, two bowls of rice with baked fish on top. "Otousan, you know I have responsibilities right after school. And, I was actually thinking of introducing Kuraki-chan to my… friends."

She kind of hesitated on the word _"friends"_. Does she not have any friends? And she's just been lying to Ranka-papa all this time!?

With a look of grievance, I threw my arms around Haruhi, "I'll keep your secret Haruhi-neechan! You don't have to worry anymore! Kuraki-chan's here for you!"

"Ah… Thank you? You should probably eat Kuraki-chan. It's kind of almost time for me to go to school."

…

"Haruhi! This place is much bigger that what I imagined! Is that a crystal chandelier!? Wowzers!" I exclaimed with such excitement that I earned myself a few bemused stares. A few of them from Haru-chan herself. I didn't care. Something like this has never happened to someone in my family. I never thought I, of all people, would be fortunate enough to attend such a beautiful school. "How do you not constantly get lost in here?"

"It wasn't easy at first, but asking the right people certainly helps." She replied with a humble smile. I could tell she was lying, Haruhi rarely has to ask for help. If anything, people are always asking her for help. Hah, the thought of a richy rich asking a middle-class student for help. "Ah, there's the bell. You can sit in my class if you want Kuraki. I'm sure Sensei won't mind."

"_Your_ class? Are you sure I'll fit in with the super smart kids?"

"If Hikaru and Kaoru have no problem, I think you'll be fine." Haruhi replied with an earnest smile. Why is she so convincing?

…

"Where's Haruhi?" My brother asked, sounding half angry, half worried. "It's not like her to be this late. She's usually the first one here."

"Maybe she's sick?" I offered, hoping to relieve Hikaru from his thoughts. "You know she wouldn't dare miss class on purpose."

"Ah! There she is!" He practically sprang out of his seat. "Eh? Is that…?"

"…Haruhi's friend?" I completed for my brother. We turned to each other before our lips twisted themselves into a familiar smirk. "Think she's used to seeing _'brotherly love'_?"

Hikaru chuckled darkly, "Why don't we find out?"

"Ohayō, Hikaru, Kaoru." Haruhi greeted us as she normally does, immediately knowing which one was who. No matter how many times she does it, or how she does it, it always makes us feel something we're not used to feeling. Call it love, but my suspicions are leaning towards shock. But, I speak for myself.

"Ohayō, Haruhi!" We chimed back in perfect unison.

"I'd like to introduce you two to whom I consider my best friend, Ena Kuraki. Kuraki-chan, these are my classmates, Hitachiin Hikaru," Haruhi pointed directly at my brother. She never had to second guess her decisions. I admire that about her. "And this is Hitachiin Kaoru."

"Twins. You have twins as friends Haru-neechan! You are officially the coolest girl I've ever known, Haru-Haru!" Miss Ena cried out in nothing more than an excited whisper. She certainly was different than Haruhi, that's for sure. "Ah, excuse me! It is a pleasure to meet you both. Hikaru-san." She bowed to my brother. "And Kaoru-san." Now, she bowed to me.

"It's an honor to meet you as well… Kuraki-chan." Hikaru slowly lifted himself from his desk. I could see how uncomfortable Miss Ena became when her given name was used by my brother. And in such an endearing manner. I can already tell this girl is going to be a lot of fun.

"Ah-ha-ha. Please, Hitachiin-san, call me Ena-san." Kuraki laughed awkwardly as she began to hide behind Haruhi. Something tells me that this happens a lot.

"But you can't possibly call us both _'Hitachiin-san'_ without getting either of us confused, ne?" I chimed in without a second thought as to where my brother was going with this. "I mean, you're only really hurting yourself if you do." Now I removed myself from my seated position.

"And seeing how it would be rude for you to call us by our given names without us being able to return the favor, you must allow us to call you 'Kuraki-chan'."

"Alright you two, knock it off." Before we could have contact with Miss Ena, Haruhi had blocked our only path to her. So, they are close. Haruhi did call her what she considered her best friend. I see we failed to obtain that title. I wonder if Hikaru caught that, too. "Kuraki, how about this? They call you Ena-chan, and you may call them Hikaru-san and Kaoru-san? Can we agree to that?"

"Right, boss!" We harmonized with two big thumbs up. Haruhi was skeptical; it was clear as day on her face.

"So, Ena-chan, what year are you in?" I asked her with a different, less intimidating tone. Part of me wanted her to say that she was in our year. And, maybe, even in our class.

"Are you a first year like us?" Hikaru added. Nope, his tone stayed the same. Oh, so did the smirk.

Suddenly, Sensei entered the classroom and all the socializing students flurried to their assigned seats. Haruhi being one of the few that did not. Instead, she grabbed Miss Ena's hand and drug her to the front of the classroom and began, what I'm guessing, explaining Miss Ena's situation, and why she happens to be sitting in the class. We saw Sensei smile greatly at Haruhi; probably applauding her willing to show a new student around without being asked. Suddenly, Haruhi was dragging Miss Ena back towards us. Haruhi arrived to her seat, and told Miss Ena to sit in the free spot, three chairs down and two left of Hikaru. Damn, and we never knew what year Miss Ena is in.

…

"Haruhi? Where are you going?" I called out. As soon as Sensei dismissed us for lunch, and now for the end of the day, Haruhi immediately grabbed Kuraki and ran her out of the room. I am not liking this one bit.

"Hikaru," I heard my brother. "Hikaru, what are you thinking?"

Rubbing my chin, I answered, "I don't know. I think Haruhi doesn't want us interacting with Kuraki."

"I thought we agreed in calling her Ena-chan?"

I gave my brother a smug look. "When do we follow rules, Kaoru?" He remained silent. Of course he should. He knows when to challenge me and when not to. It's usually not, but eventually I'll toss him a bone here and there. "Hm. Or maybe Kuraki knows something about Haruhi that she doesn't want revealed?"

"Like a dark secret?" Kaoru slowly regained his smirk similar to mine. He's getting on board again. And that's the way it should be. "What if it's an embarrassing memory!?"

"If I know Haruhi like I do, she's probably already at the club. Come on, Kaoru!" I tugged at his sleeve and we both hurried to the third music room.

Even from the end of the hallway, we could see the sea of ladies waiting to squeeze in time to just have us compliment and woo them. _–Ugh–_ There are times when I wish the Host Club just did not exist. I grow bored of seeing the same people, spewing the same cheesy lines, only to have the one girl who matters not notice me.

We smooth talked our way through the crowd of spazzing females and there she was. Haruhi was talking to Kyouya-senpai. Tamaki, Mori-senpai, and Hani-senpai were too occupied with Kuraki to even notice the real woman in the room. Suddenly, I felt Kaoru disappear from my side. I turned to see him skipping to the small crowd of Hosts and the outsider. He—he has a smile on his face. I was torn. Follow my identical, loving brother, or join the girl I have always dreamt about?

Ultimately, I chose my brother. Blood is thicker than water, after all.

"Tell me, hime-sama, why you are cursed with such beautiful looks?" There goes Boss again. Trying to woo every girl that enters here. He stepped closer to Kuraki's personal bubble, he even cupped her chin, bringing her closer. Wait, what? She recoiled, and quickly!

"Ah, Suou-senpai! P-please! I ask that you not invade my personal space!" She backed away further and further, but every step she took back, Tamaki took two forward.

"Not invade— Of course! You must already have a suitor! Yes, why else would you deny such a handsomely prince?" He ran his hand through his feathery, blond hair. Prick. "Worry not, my dearest! I shall make it my personal mission that _no man_ ever attempts anything against your will!"

We saw the blush that dusted itself over Kuraki's cheeks. "A-actually, Suou-senpai." Boss relaxed from his striking pose. "I don't have a boyfriend. Never had one. I just think that personal space should be respected. Whether boy or girl. I also don't appreciate the false compliments and excessive sweet-talking. It's rather rude."

With the way Tamaki's face froze, anyone would have guessed he had turned into stone. Hah! Serves him right. Hm? Hani-senpai… he's just staring at Kuraki. And Mori-senpai too!

"Is something wrong Hani-senpai?" An angelic voice inquired right behind me. So, Haruhi saw this, too.

"Wrong?" Hani-senpai unlocked his vision from a confused and still oh-so-uncomfortable Kuraki and faced Haruhi. "Nothing's wrong Haru-chan! I was just thinking about something! Something really good!" He finished with a giggle. Damn his Lolita-ness! "Were you thinking the same thing, Takashi?"

Know what Mori-senpai's going to say?

"Ah." Yes, Mori-senpai's forevermore reply.

Seriously, does he ever say anything else? In the time I've known him, I think he's said a total of four sentences. More than half of those have been since we've met Haruhi. _–Sigh–_ Haruhi, you've changed the club in more ways than one.

"Well, what was it that you were thinking about, Hani-senpai? Surely it had something to do with Miss Ena." Kyouya finally came in to the picture. I'm anxious to see her reaction to Kyouya-senpai.

"Eheh!" Damn Hani-senpai's Lolita-ness! "Oh, it was nothing to worry about Kyou-chan! Ah... Shouldn't we be opening up the Host Club by now?"

"Ah! Right! Okaasan! If you would!" Tamaki broke from his frozen state, but took on a heroic pose as he pointed to the main doors. "Our princesses are waiting for us!"

I wonder just what goes on in Boss' head. I imagine a circus, except everyone, including the animals, all have Tamaki's head. Oh, and the ringleader would be Kyouya-senpai. I see a couple of monkeys on a unicycle on a tight rope, once again both with Tamaki's head, one on top of the others shoulders, as they make their way across. Naturally, they fail and fall to their deaths. And Kyouya-senpai will bow and the crowd will cheer. Now, I kind of want to go to the circus.

"—karu!" Suddenly, my brother yelling my name shattered my thoughts. "Hikaru! God, have you gone deaf?"

"Eh? What is it, Kaoru?"

"I said we already have requests. Come on." My brother tugged at my sleeve.

I couldn't help but watch as Haruhi stole Kuraki for a fourth time. She led her to the kitchen of the music room. Yes, this school is extravagant enough that every activity room has a kitchen. We're just that rich. But that doesn't matter. What matters is Haruhi and Kuraki. I don't care what it takes, I _am_ going to find out why Haruhi won't let us mess with Kuraki.

* * *

_Author's note:_

_So? Are you guys liking it? Because I am! (^-^) I didn't think I knew where I was going with this, and I still don't! But it's getting to be too much fun to just stop! Oh! Forgot to mention before, the picture near le title is what Kuraki looks like. She is _not_ an OC… well not entirely. That image is an image off a video game in which Ena Kuraki is in. I've never played the game, I just thought she was really cute for the Host members! I do NOT own the image above, just using it and her name! ;D_

_I also would love to thank _**Shadowtolight** _and _**antaurilover685** _(did I spell those right?) for adding this story to their favorites! Thank you guys so much! Your favorites made me write this chapter!_

_Reviews would be lovely from all~! Let me know what my peeps are thinking! How are you guys liking the Hikaru/Kuraki friction? Does he not like her? Or are his feelings for Haruhi just not allowing anyone else in? And just what was Hani-senpai really thinking about? *obnoxious Renge laugh* You'll have to decide!_

_Who would you guys like to see interact more with Kuraki? What about Haruhi? So far, all hosts, excluding Mori, have had some sort of interaction with Miss Ena. Let's change that, shall we? ;D_

_Thank you for reading!_

_-BulletFan_


	3. Kyouya's Cream Puff Test

**Nothing Is Set In Stone (OHSHC)**

**Ch. 3: Kyouya's Cream Puff Test**

_Author's Note: Still don't own, so you can't sue. Meheheheh… Quick side note: I didn't (and still don't) know the name of Haruhi's middle school. Is it even mentioned? Well, I made up my own. If anyone happens to know the actual name of said middle school, I would really appreciate it if you could tell me so I can change it here! :D  
_

_Another side note: Have I mentioned that I hate Renge? I haven't? **Well, I do.**_

* * *

Once Suou-senpai had announced to—he said "mother"—the other hosts, but motioned to another tall boy, Haruhi grabbed my hand and, once again, started dragging me away from her so-called friends. I'm starting to wonder if she's here by choice. As I looked back, I could see the boys, all of them, looking at us run away. Then, I saw an ocean of teenage girls swamp what little space the entrance had. Does this have something to do with Haru-neechan's "responsibilities" after class?

I didn't have time to ask.

"Stay in here, ne, Kuraki-chan?" She told me in a hasty breath.

I fumbled at the mouth. I have no clue as to what's going on right now! "B-but Haruhi, what—"

"Don't worry," She cut me off with a reassuring smile. "I'll explain everything and everyone after the Host Club. Just stay in here. Have a pastry! I know how much you like sweets. I'll be back soon."

"Haru—hi…" And like that, my neechan closed the door in my face and disappeared.

_So far, I'm not liking how any of this is going. Haruhi seems distant… she's not letting me talk to her friends, and worst of all, she's not making any sense. If there is anyone I would go to, to explain to me anything, she would be the person. Was it something I said? Could it be that things aren't the same between us?_ I gasped loudly. _What if she has secretly joined a gang of some sorts with this group of handsome young men, and they are extorting her!? I _must_ know!_

Escaping my thoughts, I finally turned around to see about six pastry chefs staring at me like I was crazy. With the animated actions I was using while thinking, I may as well have been.

"Hello?" I greeted awkwardly.

All of the chefs then smiled before unanimously saluting a perky, "Hello!" back at me.

…

'_She most definitely is very different than Haruhi, though, both of their first impressions were very much alike.'_ I jotted down a few side notes in my black notebook—something about the lighting—as I made my path for the kitchen. '_Now, for my own personal test.'_

While I had settled the afternoon's requests to their proper Host, I had decided not to accept any while I gave a quick check-up on Miss Ena.

Before even reaching out for the door, it slid open. Yes, the sweets should be out by now. My mistake for not sending the chefs out earlier. (I made another quick note.) With the door already open, I slunk inside. Call me judgmental, but I was half expecting to find Miss Ena devouring a few pastries. Not that I am insinuating that she is the thieving type, but place a commoner in a room filled with jewels worth millions, and try to tell me that one will not go missing. I was, however, befuddled to see Miss Ena sitting on a stool, looking out the window. Her ocean green eyes shining like a piece of sea glass in the sun. No pastry on her being whatsoever. Thinking I had gone unnoticed, I tried to hastily make my exit—the test could wait for some other day—but, unfortunately, I bumped into the head chef who just so happened to drop his tray. The clatter of it all caught the attention of Miss Ena, and the chatting females in the other room. So much for going unnoticed.

"I am terribly sorry, Ootori-san!" The chef cried as he begun to sweep up the crumbs.

I bent down to help, "No, please. It was my fault entirely. At least there were no pastries left on the tray. No harm done." I soothed with a warm smile. To which, he bought. I took a quick glance behind and found Miss Ena observing me. She stared with delight.

"Ah, Miss Ena." After finishing with the baker, I dusted my hands off and walked to her. "I hope that I have not startled you?"

"Not at all! That was actually pretty amusing." She smiled brightly. "I guess even the poise and elegant can be clumsy."

I stared in silence. Her words… I didn't know how to perceive them. Was she being genuine, or sarcastic? She had said it all too innocently. As I remained mute, she did not.

"Did you need something of me…? I'm terribly sorry. I haven't caught your name. Obviously, you know mine."

_Interesting._ "Ootori Kyouya, Miss Ena." With my _poise and elegance_, I obtained her hand in my own, and bowed gracefully for her. "It truly is an honor to acquaint such a lovely friend of Haruhi's." Had I played my cards right?

Once again, she retracted her limb. "While it is most definitely an honor to meet you Ootori-senpai, I must ask that you not act so chivalrous." She paused for a moment. "At least, not when you are forcing yourself to."

_Very interesting._ "This is no act, Miss Ena. However, I will respect to your wishes. Now, would you mind telling me about yourself?"

"That's a very forward question, isn't it, Ootori-senpai?" Miss Ena seemed rather awkward than peeved. "But you are a friend of Haru-neechan. What would you like to know?"

I smiled genuinely on the outside, coyly on the inside. "Anything you are fine with telling me. What middle school did you attend? How long have you known Haruhi? Why did you move?"

She remained silent. Had I crossed my borders?

"Well, my name is Ena Kuraki. I attended Kyoujin Middle School with Haruhi, but before that, Ohina Elementary. I've known Haru-Haru since I was in the fourth grade and we've been, like the best of friends since. My family had to move because of my father's job. He's a corporate jet pilot and my mother is the head attendant. When I was younger, I'd travel with them wherever they went. Since entering middle school, my parents thought that I should focus more on my studies." I watched as her expression softened. She no longer looked me in the eyes. "That's when my father got a new job and had to relocate so we'd be closer… wherever it was we were going. It was so sudden that I didn't give Haruhi and proper goodbye. Things were different and I felt really sad for a long time. Not just me, my parents too. They loved working in the airline field that they soon went back to it. The problem now is that they've been hired as full-time, instead of on-call."

I nodded understandingly. "So, now you see your parents less?"

"Yes, but, it's not all bad! I get to stay with Haru-neechan!" I'm not sure if she notice my glasses glaring with light as she revealed such interesting information. "Did I answer your questions, Ootori-senpai?"

"Why, yes. Thank you, Miss Ena." I answered while scribbling madly in my notebook. As she spoke, I listened, but furiously wrote every detail. I flashed her a smile and gave a small bow. "I'm afraid I must be off now. But, before I go, would you be interested in a pastry?"

She turned around, looking at the variety we had. "Sure."

_'Just as I thought.'_

"How much?" She inquired as she pulled out a pink wallet with chibi panda heads on it. "The cream puffs look good!"

I stood still; baffled for a moment. "Er—608 Yen."

"_Wowzers_." I could hear the commoner in her cry in agony. "This really _is_ a rich people's school." She gave a small chortle. "Here you are." She held out the money in front of me.

Normally, I would snatch the bills away from someone without fret. I would give no thought if they required it for something they absolutely needed. It was their problem, not mine. They were willing; I merely offered something they could not deny. But, I could not bring myself to take Miss Ena's money. Despite how easy it was to con her out of it. Despite how willing she was to give it to me. She was smiling as she waited.

I could not bring myself to _abuse_ of her in such a manner.

Another giggle escaped her lips. "Well, I'm not going to take a pastry without paying. So," Miss Ena grabbed my hand—the one not gripping my clipboard—and stuffed the money in my hand. I curled it into a fist as soon as she let go. "Thank you, Ootori-senpai."

"Right. _–Ahem–_ I will see you after club activities. Until then, Miss Ena."

"Good-bye, Ootori-senpai!" She waved before lunging into the cream puffs.

_Something about this girl is distracting._ I wrote down a few last notes before slapping my notebook shut._ Let's see how this turns out._

…

_Ootori Kyouya. What an interesting fellow._ I eyed the platter of baked, creamy goodies. Yes, they had the ones I like. The cream puffs that have a top, a bottom, and a center of whipped cream sweetness! _I believe Haruhi has mentioned this boy to Ranka-papa. I don't quite remember, though. _I gently pulled off the top, flaky shell and scraped some cream onto it. Oh, it's like conducting an orchestra. Such beauty. I took a bite and was instantly overwhelmed with such flavor. I could practically taste my money's worth. _I'm frightened by him though. He's obviously really smart, obviously really rich, and he's very intimidating. He must be the first born son._ I returned the top shell, reforming the sandwich like pastry. I then took a giant bite; the cream oozed out.

With a sudden thud of a door shutting, I turned around surprised to find the tallest boy who I was introduced to. Informally, that is. He stared at me, his eyes frozen solely on me. I didn't like it. He was making me uncomfortable. He started walking towards me. Oh god, does he not like commoners? Or worse, does he just not like me? His face… it's so hard to figure what he's thinking about. It's so serious! He's getting closer. Why hasn't he said anything!?

He stopped… right in front of me. His glistening, gray eyes looking down at me. Well, I still had to introduce myself.

"Er— Hello." I bowed gracefully before him. "My name is Ena Kuraki. It is a pleasure to meet you." He was voiceless by choice. He merely continued his unfazed gaze. I was about to ask him his name, but he had anticipated me.

"Morinozuka Takashi."

_Wow…zers… He has such a strong, deep voice. If it weren't for the fact that I did even know the guy, I probably would have melted right then and there._

"Morinozuka-senpai." I repeated, making sure that I had heard and said it right. He nodded lazily. "You are Haruhi's friend, ne?" He didn't say anything. "Are you in her class?" Not a word. "Do you like it here?" Deafening silence. I didn't know what to say anymore! It's like, he's not even trying to converse! He just kept staring at me!

At my wit's end, I resulted in the last, straightforward question I could think of asking. Maybe he would be honest, maybe he wouldn't. I didn't care anymore. He _has_ to say something to me!

"Am… Am I bothering you?"

Morinozuka-senpai stared intensely. His eyes burned with the fires of hell, and the annoyed scowl on his face darkened the brightly lit room. A threatening hiss escaped his lips. Of course I'm over-exaggerating! But that's what I saw as Morinozuka-senpai remained quiet for a good six seconds before he did something. And I never felt such relief.

Morinozuka-senpai shook his head. He said nothing, but that said it all.

And, like this whole, traumatizing scene had not just thoroughly scarred my life, Senpai grabbed a cake in each hand, nodded one last time, and fled from the room. "Eh?" I murmured while furrowing my brows together. Feeling a little nauseous, (from the fear of making a fool of myself), I sat back down on the stool by the window. I rubbed my temples as I groaned loudly.

'_Ohh… I don't think I can take one more hour of this, let alone the rest of my high school life. Good looking men bring nothing but trouble!'_ I sighed, cupping my chin in the palms of my hands. _'If these are Haruhi's friends, I seriously wonder how she puts up with them.'_

The door opened again. I snapped my vision to the opening, and found Morinozuka-senpai poking his head inside. My stomach churned again.

"You have cream on your nose." He closed the door.

I immediately wiped my nose with the back of my hand and saw streaks of white, whipped cream. _'_That's _why Morinozuka-senpai was staring at me!'_ I jumped off the stool, a giant smile plastered on my face. Then the realization hit. _'Damn it! _That's_ why Morinozuka-senpai was staring at me!'_ Embarrassment quickly took over my face as I pictured Senpai laughing internally at me. How could I be so clueless!?

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Yay! Chapter three! I apologize for not getting this out sooner. As figured, I was failing my classes, so that was eating up most of my time. But I'm on Thanksgiving break until the 2__nd__ of Dec.! I'll try to get out as many chapters out as I can._

_Soooooooo! What did you guys think? Do you know how hard it is to write for Mori? It's very hard! D: I do not know how some author's do it, but bless their beautiful souls because I can't! The scene with Kyouya seemed very dry for my taste but it gets better! The only reason this story is rated M is because of him anyhow ;D_

_Important question! I've been avoiding this for the first three chapters, but what year should you (Kuraki) be? A first year with Haruhi, Kaoru, and the reluctant Hikaru? Or a second year with the princely Tamaki and wary Kyouya? I _**know** _I don't want you to be a third year [sorry Mori and Hani] just because the possibility of continuing this series would be terminated. I-if you guys even want a continuation._

_On a different note! Thank you guys for favoring, following, and my first review! Anything you guys constructively criticize on my writing skills really pushes me forward! ^-^ Thank you, thank you very much! I really appreciate and love you!_


	4. Tamaki's Chance & Kyouya's Opportunity

**Nothing Is Set In Stone (OHSHC)**

**Ch. 4: Tamaki's Chance & Kyouya's Opportunity**

_Author's Note: Everyone, thank you very much for your support! Thank you for adding to your favorites, follows, and thank you to _**Shadowtolight** _and_ **Dragon Slayer's Girl** _for commenting! I am really happy and overjoyed that you guys are liking this story so far! I would really like it if you guys would tell me who you guys want to see more of!_

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT! DON'T LIKE, THEN (AT LEAST) DON'T REPORT! This is my first attempt at writing anything sexual, so go easy one me ^-^; Thank you! :D**__ I was listening to this while writing said sex scene: you tube dot watch? v= Go4kneSoXUg_

* * *

_I flew up the stairs in a silent but rushed manner. My heart nearly imploded in my chest; I couldn't handle another night without her pleasuring touch. I entered my room and found her, sitting on the floor, one leg on either side of her body. She wore the white, lacy negligee I bought just for her in Paris. I'd have to thank Yuzuha-san for her recommendation later. Her soft, midnight black hair cascaded down her back; I love it when she lets it loose. I slowly walked to her. She heard my quiet footsteps and looked up at me. Kneeling to her level, I tipped her chin. There was a glint of embarrassment in her emerald eyes for she would not look at me. To soothe her doubts, I leaned forward and pressed my lips against hers; they were warm and soft. She tasted like Gyokuro[1]. I pulled away and began sliding down the straps of the nightdress._

_Leaving tender kisses all over her neck, I questioned her, "Are you ready?"_

"_Kyouya-sensei…" She said in a soft, submissive mewl._

"Kyouya-kun? _**Kyouya-kun.**_"

I averted my eyes from the blinding sunlight outside the nearest window. Had I been daydreaming? For how long? Why was _that_ something I was thinking about? Shivers ran down my spine, but I subtly shook them off.

"My sincerest apologies, ladies. The sunlight, the warmth of this bright day, your natural beauty… It became too much for me." The group of three young ladies squealed with excitement and enamor. Abruptly, the timer on my phone went off. "Oh? I am sorry to inform you beautiful ladies that our time is up."

They whined in unison. The oldest of the three smiled bashfully. "Kyouya-kun, is there any way we could reserve you for tomorrow?"

I smiled sweetly, "Normally, we refrain from accepting requests the day before." I took notice of the heartbroken expressions. As if being a few minutes behind another girl or two would be the end of the world. Pathetic. "However, with such lovely ladies such as yourselves, I believe I could make a one-time exception." I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose. "Unfortunately, the price will go up."

"Of course!" They sang in synch.

**…**

"Leave it to Kyouya-senpai to extort money in a gentlemanly manner." Hikaru commented with a roll of his eyes.

Sure, we have to make money, but sometimes I think we (more like Kyouya-senpai) go about it negatively. Yeah, the girls here can spend their money like they go about drinking water, but what about the moral aspect of things? It sure as hell isn't fair for the girls… and sometimes I think it's not fair for us either.

"Good bye, Hikaru, Kaoru. Thank you for having me." The brunette third year bowed for us before collecting her things and made her exit. Free at last!

"Today was a pretty slow day, wasn't it?" I commented to my brother. Though, I received a reply from someone else.

"It was a rather dry evening." Kyouya appeared behind us, writing a novel in that notebook of his. "Hikaru, Kaoru, you two received the least amount of requests today."

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan, are you two not liking the Host Club anymore?" Hani-senpai blurted out such a ridiculous question! Sure, my brother and I are kind of tired of the same routine, but to say we don't like it anymore...

"Pssh! It's not that we don't like it…" Hikaru started.

"We just grow bored of the same thing." I completed.

"Ah, perhaps our lovely new Hime-sama may shift the waters in your river?" Boss announced motioning to Miss Ena, who just so happened to be peeking her head out from the kitchen. She remained glued to the door. "You may come, my dearest!" Boss gestured her over to us.

She looked at Haruhi for approval. "It's ok, Kuraki-chan!"

'_Did Haruhi really just…! She did! I've never heard her use 'chan' before! I guess I'm not the only one!'_

"Oh, Haruhi~!" Boss immediately latched himself onto Haruhi and spun her around. "That was very, _**very cute**_!"

"Senpai!" Haruhi protested. "Senpai, please let me go! I still have to formally introduce Kuraki!"

Tamaki finally released Haruhi just as Miss Ena arrived. She seems to be blushing. Not to mention, she's not making any eye contact with Mori-senpai. I wonder if he said anything to her when he went to get Hani-senpai's cakes… Right, Mori-senpai actually say something? That would require Mori-senpai breaking character.

"Everyone, this is my best friend Ena Kuraki. We've been really close friends since she was in fourth year, and I was in third year."

"Sou ka!?_ Sou ka!?_ So you are a second year!?" Tamaki looked as though his head would explode into a million pieces.

'_I guess Miss Ena will not be in our class after all. What a shame. I really would have liked to gotten to know her. Eh? Hikaru seems rather pleased by this…'_

"How wonderful! I just know that you will be in our class, ne, Kyouya?" Tamaki turned to Kyouya-senpai, who seemed flustered. Wonder what's going on with him.

"–_Ahem–_ Y-yes. It will be a pleasure– Er, it… will be lovely." Something really is wrong with Kyouya-senpai. He's stuttering his words and looks embarrassed as hell.

"Oh, that's right, Kuraki-chan," We all swooned over her cute choice of words. Haruhi merely rolled her eyes at us. "You should have received your class information by now. I wonder if the main office is still open."

"No need to worry, Haruhi," Miss Ena looked from Kyouya-senpai to Haruhi. She must not know that Haruhi's fine with us calling her by her given name. "I've already tapped into the school's main system." Kyouya is such a creep sometimes. "Here we are. Ena Kuraki, age 17, class: 2A."

"Ah~!" Boss cried out before viciously embracing Miss Ena in a hug. "You _are_ in our class! You're going to sit by me, ne? I'll share my notes, or copy yours. Normally, Kyouya is my partner on projects, but we can talk to sensei in allowing a three-member group! Oh! We simply must show you our class! Right, Kyouya?"

By now Kyouya had left the group, collected his belongings, and threw on his coat. "I have more important things to do right now. If Miss Ena cannot even find her way to our classroom, then I sincerely doubt her ability in maintaining her status as head student."

'_Ouch. Well, at least Miss Ena has finally caught a glimpse of the real Kyouya's attitude. He must have realized that she poses no benefit to him or his family's company. Still, he could have been a little less cold to Miss Ena.'_

Miss Ena, without missing a beat, stated, "Doubtful as you are, Ootori-senpai, it will be an honor to make you choke on your own words."

Kyouya-senpai immediately froze in his tracks. Naturally, we all turned our heads to Miss Ena, stunned that this combination of words actually spilled out of her mouth! And towards Kyouya! He didn't bother to turn around but continued with his exit.

"I owe you an apology." I commented to Miss Ena. She, as well as the others, turned to face me.

"What for?"

'_Hm… She avoided using my name.'_

"I thought you wouldn't be able to handle being with us."

"We thought you were a good-goody." Hikaru interrupted. Though, I'm glad he did. I wouldn't have been able to be so blunt about it. "But, after the way you handled Kyouya-senpai, I think you can manage."

"Was that offensive to Ootori-senpai!?" She looked troubled by her realization of her words.

"Kyouya is complex to understand," Tamaki sliced through. "Back to our classroom, follow me, my feisty heroine."

Boss slipped his hand into Miss Ena's, deeply discomforting her, and began to lead her out of the third music room. I thought Haruhi would have said something to stop Tamaki, or she would have joined them. Instead, she stayed behind and started cleaning.

**…**

"Which way do you normally enter from, Hime-sama?" I questioned Kuraki as we walked down the third floor corridor. Her small hand resting in my own. "The east wing? The west wing? The north or south main doors?"

"Suou-senpai?" I stopped my pace and looked down at her. A true gentleman must always be taller than a fair maiden. "Yes, my sweet?" A flirtatious smile crawled on my beautifully carved lips.

"Could you please stop that?" Kuraki replied in a stern voice.

Confused by her request, I questioned, "Stop what?"

"The whole _"Knight in Shining Armor"_ act you do for your customers. I am not here for a show. It's getting quite stale and it's annoying me."

I took several steps back, like her words had impaled my chest. Her green eyes, they were as serious as her face tried to be. She certainly is not like the other young ladies attending Ouran. And perhaps, this may not be such a terrible fact.

Upon recovering from my initial shock, I quickly regained my composure and smiled genuinely. Haruhi is not the only _Mademoiselle_ I must win over.

"Very well, Kuraki-san." I bowed for her. This time I did not obtain her hand. "However, allow me to clear something up."

"Of course, Suou-senpai."

"My gestures, my words, and I are not merely an act that I can turn off and on at will." I ran my hand through my hair. "I am as genuine and sincere as Haruhi is with you." She stared with skeptical interest. From seemingly out of nowhere, I pulled out a single red rose and held it out for Kuraki. "If given the chance, I would love to show you."

Kuraki stared, bewildered, at the bloom. Finally, she took it in her hand. Now, her lovely eyes slid to meet my own. "Suou-senpai, I would love to give you that chance."

**…**

"Kyouya! Wh—what are you doing!?" She screamed, fear drenching her voice.

I didn't care anymore. The way she had spoken to me earlier; it was unforgivable! Grabbing a handful of her hair, I tossed her onto my bed. I tore off my shirt, ripping off its buttons in the process. This had to be quick. Before she could even lift herself and turn around, I had already unzipped my pants and revealed my untainted, erected member. I had never seen it in such a position; it disgusts me.

Suddenly, Kuraki, while on her hands and knees, looked back at me. I hastily mounted her, burying her face deep into my mountain of pillows. She struggled, whipping her arms wildly, and flailing her legs madly. This only made me want to continue. With one hand keeping Kuraki in submission, I used my other to pull down her undergarments. I was fortunate enough that she had decided to wear a dress. She tried desperately to seal her thighs shut, but it was futile. I parted them with my own legs and made sure they remained opened.

I could hear her muffled screams. _"Kyouya, please! Stop!"_ I ignored them for my own selfish gain.

I ran my index finger teasingly up her thigh; she shivered. Finally, I parted her labia and stared at it with curiosity. I had never seen this much of a woman before. Sexual urges had never occurred so the need to view an image never crossed my mind. I had come to the realization that all genitalia is disgusting. But this was something I wanted. I wanted her. I wanted her _to know_ who was in charge here. And if this was the only way of getting this point across… so be it.

I felt a twinge of pain shoot through my throbbing organ, signaling that it needed its counterpart. I ran my hand over my bare skin; it felt amazing. I positioned myself behind Kuraki and I inserted myself in. I paid no attention to the speed of my own insertion, much less to Kuraki's screams of pain. I just acknowledged the euphoria my member was feeling. The tightness of her vaginal walls squeezed my genitalia in a way I could never.

Getting over the initial insertion, I began with what came natural. My hips started to pull away and, just as the head of my organ was beginning to peek out, I rammed my body against Kuraki's. She screamed again, this time with more agony. I repeated the action with a quickening pace. Soon, my body had gotten itself into a swift, smooth rhythm and my endorphins released themselves.

This pleasure was unlike any other I had ever felt.

As I pumped myself in and out of Kuraki, I felt my body constrict with self-indulgence. My lower regions pulsed as though something was building up inside. I would have to find out later.

After some time, Kuraki soon gave up on fighting me and remained submissive as I played with her. At least she followed orders when I gave them to her. I asked for her wrists. She willingly gave them up and I took hold. I grasped her wrists, using them as reins as I continued my vigorous activity with Kuraki. Soon, I felt that same pulsation in my lower regions again. This time, I knew I was ready.

Releasing her wrists, I set my hands on both sides of her body—my constant thrusting remained—and I ejaculated inside Kuraki. As I released myself, I moaned with a loud, lustrous desire. I don't recall making a noise such as this before. Once I felt the end of my sperm, I pulled out my supple organ and lied face-up on my bed. I was breathless, though, so full of fresh air.

And yet, I could not help but regret what I had done. Miss Ena did not deserve this… this abuse. I stared at her as she remained still and silent; her back was to me. What had I done to such a beau—?

I felt a warm liquid oozing down my thighs abruptly cutting my thoughts. I rested on my elbows and checked my lower half. I found my pajama pants, boxer shorts, and any skin within a four inch radius covered in my semen.

As I sat up properly, I realized that—yes, I was in my room but—it was nighttime, and I was alone. I checked my clock: 4:23am. It was just a dream! A dream and nothing else!

'_What is wrong with me? These kinds of thoughts, these dreams, they have never happened to me before. I violated Miss Ena in the most disturbing of ways!'_ I carefully removed myself from my bed and waddled to my bathroom. I turned on the water and waited for the tub to fill. _'I must have eaten something spoiled during lunch. I'll have to have a word with the directors in the morning.'_ I removed my bottoms and undergarments and stepped inside the warm bath. _'Surely it was nothing more than food poisoning. Such obscene thoughts will _**never**_ happen again.'_

* * *

[1] Gyokuro—I read online that this is said to be Japan's most expensive tea. So, yeah… :p

_Author's Note: Wow! How about that ending right!? Eheheh… Ok, explanation: —ahem— I kind of see Kyouya as being "sexually frustrated." Perhaps he's seen a few pretty girls here and there but none that have ever captured his attention. Sure, he could have himself a nice wank, but I can't see Kyouya resorting to that either. So, now that he's met this new girl that peaks all kinds of his interest, these foreign thoughts are taking over his mind in ways he can't control or explain._

_Let me know what you guys think! ;D_


End file.
